


A Happier Plan

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair, alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happier Plan

## A Happier Plan

by silvina

Author's website:  <http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html>

Standard Disclaimer. They're drunk, but I'm not. One hard lemonade and I was gone. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com or visit http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html

* * *

"--That James Joseph Ellison did-" 

"--With malice of forethought, don't forget the forethought." 

"Right, right. That James Joseph Ellison did with malice of forethought lie to his father --" 

Drunk as a skunk. Both of them. They were pissed three sheets to the wind, whatever that meant. When you named the worm, you were undeniably drunk, not that either of them were in position to deny they were drunk. 

Sometimes, drunk was the way to go. 

It had been Blair's idea, as these things often were. Rituals and traditions that served to make distinctions and had a unique kind of power that Jim would never had admitted to. That's why he had Blair. That's why he loved Blair. 

Sweet Blair, who only got really mad, really deep down angry when something might hurt him. Blair who stood up to him no matter how many times he fought against his demons and accidentally knocked Blair aside. Sweet, sexy Blair who made him soup and grilled cheese when he had the flu, who gave him back rubs when he was sore, who was always available to rub just about any part of Jim's body that Jim was willing to offer up . . . . . oh yeah, just like that. 

But he was losing the point. Sex later, lots of sex later. Right now he was burning his father. 

Not really, because that would be wrong no matter how much he had hurt him. In ritual, because Blair said it was okay, and Blair said it was good, and Blair loved him. And he loved Blair-- 

Sex later. Soon, but later. 

\--to his father, intentionally misleading him. Something about that sounds re- re-dundant." 

Drunk enough to mangle the words, Blair was still smart. Sometimes Jim felt a little overwhelmed by the magnitude of Blair's brain. He'd mentioned it once to Blair, who replied that he had nothing to do with what his brain came up with. He was along for the ride just as much as Jim was. That made him feel better, it was like they were both awestruck by the wonders of Blair's brain. Cool. 

"Oh well doesn't matter." 

There. It was all written now, a formalized list of the perceived sins of James J. Ellison. 

Blair took hold of one end while he grabbed the other one. They pulled until the paper tore, and Blair let go of his end to giggle on the ground helplessly. Ignoring him, Jim wobbled over to the fireplace and held the paper over the flames until it caught. Then he watched it burn, watched the letter disappear into the smell of burnt paper and felt the heat brush at his fingertips until Blair sat up and smacked his hand, making him drop the corner that was all that was left. 

"You're gonna burn yourself if you do it that way!" 

Through everything this made him smile again. Only Blair would care about a burn at a time like this. The way Blair always cared about him. Always thought about his needs and man, he was really drunk now because the floor was moving. 

His smile was a little lopsided as he lumbered back to the relative safety of the couch. Minutes later he was snoring happily. 

* * *

Blair giggled from his position on the floor. Obviously he'd have to wait for the hot sex part of the ritual. Sad really, man that size not being able to hold his liquor. 

* * *

End A Happier Plan by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
